Story 6/11/16
The session began with the group returning from the Camp of the Orcus' Cultists. They met up with Beorn, and exchanged information. Klon went to examine Shanoris, and learned that she was under a common indoctrination spell used by the Cult of Orcus. He knew that if she could get away from the thoughts for long enough, it would naturally wear off. Khaelis tried to intimidate her out of it, but it only scared her further. Klon did a quick ritual to block the effects for 2 weeks, and that seemed to do the trick. The group talked with her a bit, and learned that she more or less knew what was going on, she was just being emotionally steered. It seemed that one afternoon, she went to get water at a nearby creek, and that is when someone indoctrinated her. Akorak was now less worried about Shanoris, and more worried about this supposed attack on the Wilden settlement. The supposed Murdren man had said that he would overrun the settlement and kill every Wilden living there. He pleaded with the group to stick around and help them build defenses for the camp. He explained that the Wilden living there knew how to make basic walls, gates, lookout towers (which act like walls that you can make ranged attacks from) and ballista (which could be used against any heavy attackers). Beorn and Hawkmoon left to scout the area and the other started to make a plan for the defenses of the town. The basic defense of the town was going to include a wall surrounding the town, with a bait entrance that involved many twists and turns and traps. There would also be several lookout towers around the wall to allow them to attack any enemies from. They got to work, and agreed to re-asses the plan once they were done with basics. Beorn found an undead bear while scouting, and followed it stealthily for a while. He eventually caught up to it, and several other bears that were following a robed humanoid at a much slower pace. He calculated which direction they were heading, and ran off in that direction to head them off. He eventually found a large gathering of undead bears, hawks, humanoids, and Wilden. He decided to head back to camp, and track how far he had traveled, to try and determine how long it would take the army to reach the camp. He estimated it would take them 2 hours. Hawkmoon eventually found a small graveyard, that had undead humanoids rising from their graves, and heading in the opposite direction of what Beorn saw. This told the group that they would be fighting on at least 2 fronts. Hawkmoon was then used to place the detect undead objects that Klon could create to give them an early warning of when the army was moving out. Back at the settlement, they decided to add a wall of undead warding that would damage any undead creature that passed the wall. They also added some trenches near the entrance to further force enemies into the gauntlet, as well as some anti infantry devices with a narrow path through them. They also dug a quick tunnel to allow some guerrilla tactics, as well as a last resort escape route. In all, they had about 3 hours to prepare before the alarms went off, giving them 5 hours total to prepare for the siege. Beorn spent some of this time attempting to steal some supplies from nearby caravans, but he was unsuccessful in doing much. As the army approached the treeline, the group saw undead bears, many many undead humanoids, undead hawks with small green vials tied to their feet, and undead Wilden with tons of green large vials hanging from their upper bodies. The man who they knew as Murdren stepped forward and spoke. "You can surrender know and you will get a quick death, or you can fight and make this fun. Either way, we will kill every one of them to honor him." <----------------- Previous Session [[Story 7/10/16|Next Session -------------------->]]